


Bert at Ernie

by baekyeolparaluman



Category: EXO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman
Summary: "Don't you think it's amazing? Sa 7.7 bilyong tao sa mundo, ako yung minahal mo, ikaw yung minahal ko."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Bert at Ernie

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Ed Sherran's Best Part of Me first, doon galing idea ni prompter <3

“Gising na Mahal” Bulong ni Chanyeol sa katabi.

“Lamig Mahal. Maya na” at lalong nagsumiksik ito sa hubad na katawan ni Chanyeol.

Sinulyapan niya ang wall clock. _5:40 a.m._ May ilang minuto pa para tuluyang bumangon kaya naman muli niyang binalik ang mga braso sa pagkakayakap kay Baekhyun.

Long-sleeves at pajama pants na nga ang suot nito pero nilalamig pa rin samantalang siya nama’y briefs o boxer na nga lang ang suot tuwing matutulog sila.

Lamigin si Baekhyun at banasin naman si Chanyeol pero nandoon naman ang bawat isa para punan ang isa’t isa. Yakap palang ni Chanyeol nararamdaman na ni Baekhyun ang init kaya nakakatulog ito ng mahimbing. Si Chanyeol naman, sapat na ‘yong lamig ni Baekhyun para hindi siya pawisan man lang kahit ba nakayakap ito magdamag sa kaniya.

Saktong alas siete, naglalakad na sila. Pagkarating sa bus stop ay agad na hinagilap ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Habit na niya ito, ang hawakan ang kamay ng kasintahan hangga’t hindi pa sila nakakasakay.

_Kalahating oras nang late si Baekhyun sa klase niya. MRT na ‘yong tanging choice niya para makarating sa university nila at makaabot sa klase. Hindi naman ganoon kasiksikan pero mukhang hindi lang siya ang late ng oras na ‘yon, may mga pilit na nagsusumiksik para makauna._

_May grupo ng mga kabataang lalaki sa likod niya na hindi pa rin matigil sa pag-uunahan at sa kakatulakan nila paunahan ng paunahan si Baekhyun. Lalampas na siya sa yellow line. Padating na ang tren at mas lalong nagtulakan ang mga nasa likod niya._

_Kung hindi dahil sa malaking kamay na humigit sa kaniya, yupit na siguro siya ngayon._

_Tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang sumagip sa kaniya. Naka-shorts at sleeveless shirt lang ito pero may bagpack at may hoodie na nakasabit dito, nakatitig lang sa hawak na cellphone sa kanang kamay at tila ba parang walang nangyari._

_Magkahawak kamay pa rin sila hanggang sa makalabas ang mga pasaherong bababa sa station na yon at pumasok silang mga sasakay palang._

Humigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, naalala niya kasi kung paano sila nagsimula tatlong taon na ang nakakalipas at sa kung papaanong simula noon hindi na siya nito binitiwan.

May mga nagdaan na bus patungo sa university ni Chanyeol pero hindi pa rin ito sumasakay mas gusto niya na maunang makasakay si Baekhyun papunta sa Publishing House na pinagtatrabahuhan nito. 

“Settled na ba lahat Mahal?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang sinasandal pa ang sarili sa braso ni Chanyeol.

“Oo mahal naidagdag ko na naman ‘yong kinita ko sa coffee shop pero halos ‘yong binigay mo na ang nag-cover ng lahat. Salamat ha?” Nahihiya pa nga si Chanyeol.

Third year na sila parehas noong umamin sila sa pamilya ni Chanyeol, tutol ang mga ito pero hindi itinakwil si Chanyeol. May ilang buwan din na tumira si Baekhyun sa pamilya Park. Ulila na kasi ito at nagpumilit naman si Chanyeol na sa kanila na muna si Baekhyun, may trust fund naman ito hanggang makatapos ng college pero gusto pa rin ni Chanyeol na makatulong kay Baekhyun.

Ngunit hindi man magsabi si Baekhyun, alam ni Chanyeol na nahihirapan ito sa bahay nila.

_“Dito ka lang o hindi na namin susuportahan pag-aaral mo?”_

‘Yon yong huling sinabi ng Papa niya. Gusto lang sana niya na nakabukod sila ni Baekhyun para na rin mapalagay ang loob niya tuwing naiiwan si Baekhyun sa bahay.

Tutol man si Baekhyun pero napatunayan ni Chanyeol na kaya nila, na kakayanin nila. 

Umupa sila ng maliit na apartment, may isang kwarto lang at may kaliitan. Mas malaki pa ang sukat ng kusina ng bahay ng pamilya nina Chanyeol kesa sa buong kabahayan pero walang reklamo na nakikinig basta magkasama sila.

Hanggang sa dumating na nga ang huling semester nila ni Chanyeol sa Junior year, isabay pa dito ang gastos sa upa ng bahay, pagkain at ganun din sa mga feasibility at research ni Baekhyun. 

May half-merit scholarship si Baekhyun, kung ito ang titigil mawawala ito at mas lalaki ang gastos. Si Chanyeol wala kaya ito na mismo ang nagsabi na siya na muna ang titigil at magtatrabaho na lang. Labag sa kalooban ni Baekhyun pero hindi na siya tumutol hanggang sa makagraduate.

Ngayon, si Chanyeol naman ang nag-aaral at tulong na sila. Part time na lang ito sa coffee shop, sa pagpupumilit na rin ni Baekhyun dahil na rin sa malaki na din naman ang kita niya bilang editorial staff sa pinagtatrabahuhan niya.

“After nito, isang semester nalang” nakangiting sambit ni Chanyeol.

Dumating ang jeepney na sasakyan ni Baekhyun, isang halik sa pisngi at mahigpit na yakap bago siya tuluyang sumakay. Tanaw na din niya ang pagdating ng bus na sasakyan naman ni Chanyeol patungong university. 

They have different route almost everyday, but at the end of the day iisa lang uuwian nila, ang bahay nila – ang isa’t isa.

Kukunin lang sana ni Chanyeol ‘yong notes niya para sa presentation sa next subject para mareview pero may iba siyang nakapa. Sandwich at bottled juice.

Baekhyun never failed talaga na pabaunan siya, ilang beses na nga niya sinabi na ‘wag na mag-abaala pa kasi may canteen naman pero ayaw nito pumayag kasi baka daw hindi healthy mga bilhin niya.

Substitute player lang si Chanyeol ng Basketball Team pero wala siyang pinapalampas na warm up exercises feeling niya kasi ang taba na niya. 

Halos lahat yata ng kakilala niya sa Uni nagulantang noong bumalik siya, lahat sila binabati yong biglang paglaki ng katawan niya. In a good way naman daw ‘yong paglaki iba na daw talaga kapag bantay sarado sa pagkain.

Favorite niya kasi ang mga fast foods pero simula ng dumating si Baekhyun limitado na. Hindi naman daw bawal pero dapat kunti kunti lang gaya ng minsanang food trip nila sa mga hepa lane.

_“Kanino ‘tong bente?”_

_“Sa’kin Tay. Sa amin nitong liligawan ko” sobrang lakas ng pagkakasigaw ng lalaki sa tabi ni Baekhyun sa driver ng jeepney lahat ng sakay napalingon sa kaniya pati na rin si Baekhyun na abala sa pagdukot ng barya sa bag niya._

_Laking gulat ni Baekhyun kasi ito din ‘yong lalaking tumulong sa kaniya sa MRT station._

_Tiningnan niya ang katabi nito sa kabilang side, matandang babae so impossibleng ito ang liligawan. Dinako naman niya ang tingin sa katapat nilang upuan, baka naman ‘yong babae na naka mini skirt na nagba-blush na at panay ang sulyap dito sa kanilang tapat ang sinasabi nitong liligawan._

_“’Wag mo na kaisipin kung sino, ikaw ‘yon” bulong nito “remember me?”_

_Hanggang sa makababa sila ng jeep ay namumula ang pisngi at nakayuko lang si Baekhyun._

_“Uy. Seryoso po ako ha”_

_“Ba-Bakit ako?”_

_“Bakit hindi ikaw?” mapanghamong tanong ni Chanyeol._

_Tameme lang si Baekhyun habang binabagtas ang daan papunta sa dorm niya._

_“Mamaya ka na umuwi, kain muna tayo?” sabay hawak ni Chanyeol sa braso ni Baekhyun para tumigil ito sa paglalakad “Sayang naman kung ihahatid lang kita tapos sasakay na ulit ako ng jeep pauwi”_

_Nagulat si Baekhyun._

_“O magugulat na nga lang kailangan cute pa din. Opo sinadya ko po talagang sumabay at ihatid ka”_

_“Pero..” at unang beses na tumingin ni Baekhyun ng matagal sa mukha nito, kahit naman kasi noong nasa MRT sila hindi niya ito masulyapan bukod na rin sa matangkad ay nahihiya siya. Maski naman ngayon, kailangan lang talaga niya makita kung seryoso ba to at hindi nagbibiro “Pero kasi diba hindi naman tayo ganoong magkakilala pa”_

_Noong oras na inalis ni Baekhyun ang titig sa mga mata niya ay agad niyang hinawakan ang baba nito para ibalik ang tingin._

_“Ikaw si Baekhyun Byun. Ako si Chanyeol Park. Nagpakilanlan na tayo Baekhyun after noong sa MRT. ‘wag mo naman ako ipagkaila oh”_

_“Hala hindi! Hindi naman sa ganon C-Chanyeol”_

_Nagtataka kasi si Baekhyun. Oo nga at magkakilala na sila, may mga oras na nagkakasalubong sila sa hallway ng university, may ilang beses din na nagkakasabay ulit sa MRT at minsan sa canteen pero ang pinagtataka niya bakit siya ‘yong liligawan. Kahit saan nga ito magpunta pilit may mga napapalingon na mga babae kaya baki-_

_“Ang hilig mo mag-overthink no? Kain muna tayo hmm?” kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun gaya lang noon sa station at nagsimula na maglakad ng mabagal patungo sa pinakamalapit na restaurant._

_“Teka-“_

_“Sige ganito. Pag tumanggi kang kumain ngayon tayo na, ako na boyfriend mo pero pag sumama ka sa’kin ngayon liligawan muna kita.” Hindi lumilingon si Chanyeol at patuloy pa rin ang paglalakad habang marahan na hila hila si Baekhyun._

_Wala pang ilang segundo ay ngingiti-ngiti na si Chanyeol dahil naramdaman niyang nagpapadala na sa paghila niya si Baekhyun._

_Ilang linggo din naman niyang pinag-isipan kung itutuloy ba niya. Wala naman sigurong mawawala kung susubukan. Gabi gabi na kasing nasa isip niya ang magandang mukha ni Baekhyun lalo na ang malambot nitong kamay._

_Sa bawat araw pa na makakasalubong at makakasabay niya ito hindi niya maiwasan na mahulog dito._

_Baekhyun’s like his favourite anime series, he gets hooked everytime nakikita niya. Kahit ba first time niya manood ng ganoong genre, he fell in love agad. Tapos ‘yong tipong kahit napanood na niya, he’ll watch it again and again kapag may time._

_Alam din niya na hindi lang siya ang nagkakagusto dito. Hindi naman siya kawagpuhan, insecure pa nga siya lalo na at kilala niya mga pumuporma dito pero pinangako niya sa sarili niya na kapag nakita niya si Baekhyun sa labasan ng Uni this time hindi na siya magsasayang pa ng oras._

_“Ayaw mo talaga sa Steakhouse? Pizza Hut? Bonchon? o kahit sa McDo na lang?”_

_“Mas masarap ‘to, wait mo lang kasi”_

_Masakit na ang panga ni Chanyeol, walang patid ‘yong ngiti na nakapinta sa labi niya mula kanina pa hanggang ngayon na pinapanood si Baekhyun sa pagtusok ng mga fishballs at kwek-kwek._

_Grabe lang, buti na lang hindi siya naduwag manligaw wala talaga siyang pinagsisisihan maliban na lang siguro sa isang linggo niyang tinipid yong allowance niya para ready din siyang i-spoil si Baekhyun kung sakali ngang pumayag ‘tong i-date niya._

_But it turns out na kahit pala street food lang masaya na si Baekhyun. ‘Yong allowance na nakaipit sa wallet ni Chanyeol pwede na niya bilhin ‘yong buong cart ni Manong._

_“Here mainit pa yan” inabot ni Baekhyun ’yong malaking baso na may fried isaw, fishballs, at kwek-kwek._

_Walang umiimik sa kanila habang naglalakad sila pabalik sa may dormitory ni Baekhyun lalo na itong si Chanyeol na sarap na sarap sa kinakain._

_“Uwi ka na pagkatapos mo dyan ha”_

_“Baek naman eh”_

_“Ano? Wala pang bente piraso ‘yang kinakain mo pero ang bagal po”_

_“Ninanamnam ko kasi…”_

_“I told you masarap kaya ninanamna-“_

_“…’yong oras na magkasama tayo. Though oo masarap nga” Chanyeol then looked fondly at Baekhyun._

_“G-gabihin ka na k-kasi. Uwi ka n-na” Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang sticks at baso nito na wala nang laman at inabot ang bottled water na binili nila sa 7/11 magkaroon lang dahilan para hindi siya matitigan ni Chanyeol._

_“Oo na nga po.”_

_Pilit na pinapapasok ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa dorm pero ayaw naman nito hangga’t hindi pa umaalis ang jeep na naghihintay pa ng dalawa pang pasahero._

_Dumungaw si Chanyeol sa bintana ng jeepney para makausap parin si Baekhyun at don lang napansin ni Baekhyun ang sauce sa may kanto ng labi nito kaya kinuha niya ang panyo sa likod ng pantalon at pinunasan ito._

_Natigilan si Chanyeol. Pagsinuswerte ka nga naman o._

_“Bukas po ulit ah”_

_“Hoy bawal ang araw araw isaw at kwek kwek” saway ni Baekhyun na unconsciously ay pino-poke na pala ang pisngi ni Chanyeol._

_“Hindi naman ‘yon” at binaling ang ulo kung nasan ang daliri nito para madampian ng halik “Liligaw po ulit ako bukas”_

Masama nga naman araw-arawin ‘yong unhealthy foods buti na lang may Baekhyun, mas healthy.

Maagang nakauwi si Baekhyun hanggang 3:00 pm lang naman ang trabaho niya kapag sabado. Si Chanyeol naman dumidiretso sa coffee shop kapag ganitong araw, kung marami pa itong oras ay ume-extra ito sa coffee shop kahit hindi naman niya shift. Dagdag income ika nga.

Sa ganoong paraan nakaipon na din si Chanyeol at kasama ang ilang unang buwan na sweldo ni Baekhyun, nakalipat sila ng bahay. Bahay na pwedeng maging kanila kapag nakatapos sila ng pagbabayad.

Nagpalit lang ng damit pambahay si Baekhyun at nagsimula nang ilabas ang mga lulutuin mula sa ref. Bihira na siya yong magluto dahil hindi siya magaling pero wala naman siyang ibang gagawin. Ayaw naman niya na hintayin pa si Chanyeol.

Wala pang kalahating oras nang makapagsimula dumating na si Chanyeol at niyakap siya mula sa likod. 

Sa sala pa lamang ay naghuhubad na si Chanyeol ng mga damit, ang bag basta na lang din ibinaba sa may pinto. Pumasok ito sa kwarto nila at nagpalit na rin ng damit.

“Ako na mahal?” yumakap ulit sa likod ni Baekhyun.

Kumalas si Baekhyun para mahawakan ni Chanyeol ang sandok. 

“Mahal, kulang yata ng suka?” saad ni Chanyeol pagkatikim.

“Sorry…”

Namula si Baekhyun, lagi na lang may mali kapag siya yong nagluluto. Kapag hindi sobra may kulang naman. Nakakahiya kay Chanyeol.

Sa kanilang dalawa naman kasi nila ni Chanyeol, ito ‘yong magaling pag dating sa pagluluto.

Habang tinitimplahan ni Chanyeol ang ulam nila, nagsimula naman magligpit si Baekhyun. Inayos muna niya ‘yong mga ginamit niya sa kusina. Sinunod niya ang pinaghubaran at mga gamit ni Chanyeol hanggang sa kwarto nila. Ganoon kasi siya, ayaw niya ng may nakakalat.

Habang nagluluto, panay ang sulyap at sunod ng tingin ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Sakto naman na paglabas nito ng kwarto ay nagtama ang mga mata nila.

Pinahinaan ni Chanyeol ang apoy, lumapit siya kay Baekhyun at inupo ito sa mesa nila habang siya naman ay sa umupo sa bangko sa pagitan ng hita nito. 

Inayos at sinuklay-suklay ni Baekhyun ang buhok ni Chanyeol gamit ang mga daliri niya.

“Pagod mahal ko?” tanong ni Baekhyun. “Sorry about don sa hapunan ha?” tinuro niya yong nakasalang sa stove.

Umiling si Chanyeol 

Pinalibot ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay niya sa bewang ng kaharap at hinila ito ng kaunti para mas magkalapit pa sila

“Kumpara sa trabaho mo mahal, tapos ikaw pa nagligpit ng gamit ko. Ikaw na nga nagpapaaral-”

“Shhh. Mahal. Ilang beses na natin napag-usapan yan.” Nilagay ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay sa pisngi para tumingala sa kaniya si Chanyeol. “Tinutulungan mo naman ako diba? Last year ikaw na nga halos gumastos para maka-graduate ako.”

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol.

“I’m a mess mahal, like hindi lang literal. Ang kalat kalat ko. Gumugulo ‘yong bahay dahil sa’kin. Pati buhay mo nagulo na mahal. Baki-“

Baekhyun leaned down and kissed Chanyeol. Light kisses lang tapos paulit ulit at matagal para hindi na magsalita pa si Chanyeol pero noong inangat niya ang ulo niya palayo uli kay Chanyeol ay bumuka na ulit ang bibig nito.

“Mahal? Bakit ako mahal?”

Nagulat si Baekhyun, sa totoo lang kasi tanong din niya yan para kay Chanyeol. Bakit siya pa? 

Ayon na rin kasi sa kwento ni Chanyeol at sa mga pinaririnig sa kaniya ng Mama nito, puro babae ang nagiging karelasyon ng bunso nila. In short, straight ito. Siya ang kauna-unahang boyfriend nito kaya ganoon na lang siguro ang pagdadamdam ng mga magulang nito sa kaniya. 

Mabuti na lang nandon si Ate Yoora, ito lang ang kakampi niya kapag wala si Chanyeol sa bahay nila at malakas din ang kutob niya ito ang nagsabi ng lahat ng ginagawa sa kaniya ng mga magulang nila kay Chanyeol. 

Pinukaw ulit ni Chanyeol ang atensyon nito, hinawakan sa baba para tumingin ulit sa kaniya.

“Bakit ako mahal?” ulit nito. “Niligawan ka ni Sehun..”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun

“Pfttt. Hindi pa nga ‘yon nakaka-move on kay Luhan no! Saka type din ‘yon ni Jongdae”

“Si Jongin? ‘Di ba pinormahan ka din non?”

“Do Kyungsoo. Ring a bell mahal?” sinuklay suklay niya ulit buhok ni Chanyeol. “Diba tayo pa nga nag-reto don? Sila na nga ngayon saka hindi ko naman sinagot yon!”

Nagsumiksik naman si Chanyeol sa isang hita ni Baekhyun habang naka-nguso.

“Ikaw nga eh, may Chaerin, may Tiffany, may Irene tapos si-“

“Baek-“

“Si Jinah” pinagpatuloy ni Baekhyun at ginaya ang pag pout sa kaniya.

“Mahaaaaaaal” umayos ng upo si Chanyeol at hinawakan tig-kabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun. 

Hinalikan niya ang nguso nito.

“Wala na kami, diba? Ikaw na ‘yung andito”

“Kish uyit” (kiss ulit) sabi ni Baekhyun habang pisil pa rin ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya.

Chanyeol complied.

“See? Tapos ako tatanungin mo ko tungkol kina Sehun at Jongin.”

“Nagtataka lang kasi ako Mahal, you could have anyone else. Someone na hindi katulad ko” Umayos ng pagkakaupo si Chanyeol at sumandal. “Ako nga mismo wala akong makitang maganda sa sarili ko, Baek.”

_“Nagpa-tattoo ka ulit?” kumakain sila sa canteen, vacant class nila pareho nang makita ni Baekhyun ang bagong tattoo sa may lower arm nito._

_“Yes. Our zodiacs” Chanyeol grinned._

_“Chan. Last week lang naging tayo”_

_“And?” tinaasan ito ng kilay ni Chanyeol_

_Baekhyun just sighed._

_“Baek. Hindi naman sa tagal yon and besides feel ko lang din. Alam mo ‘yong satisfaction once it’s get done? It just happen na maganda ‘yong design kaya ito na rin pinalagay ko.”_

_Tahimik lang si Baekhyun at bumalik sa pagbabasa ng libro._

_“You-You don’t like it Baek,” hinahanap niya yong mata ni Baekhyun para matitigan niya ito. “I’m sorry.”_

_Naalarma si Baekhyun hindi naman kasi ‘yon ang gusto niyang ipahiwatig._

_“No! I mean .. It’s you Chan. It’s your body. It makes you ..you. Hindi naman sa ayaw ko. Ayaw ko lang na nagpapatattoo ka just because of others…of me”_

_“It’s actually an outlet,” Bulong ni Chanyeol sa sarili after his deep sigh pero narinig ni Baekhyun kaya napatingin si Baekhyun. “I just..hindi ko alam.. pero they help me”_

_Tini-trace ni Chanyeol ng daliri niya ang isang tattoo sa may wrist niya. “They help me love my self ‘cause I don’t Baek, I really don’t”_

_One week pa lang sila pero sa loob ng pitong araw na iyon nakita ni Baekhyun kung paanong pahalagahan ni Chanyeol ang ibang tao ng higit pa sa sarili niya. Kung paanong handa nito ibigay ang lahat sa iba kahit pa walang matira para sa sarili niya._

_And right then Baekhyun felt that he needed to stay, no, he wants to. Nakapag-decide na siya._

_“Sige okay lang na hindi mo mahalin sarili mo” sabi naman ni Baekhyun at umalis sa kinauupuan para lumipat sa tabi nito._

_Napatingin naman bigla si Chanyeol._

_“Ako nalang gagawa non para sayo” then sealed it with a quick peck on his cheeks._

Umayos ng upo si Baekhyun sa lamesa at nilapit ang noo sa noo ni Chanyeol.

“Kasi remember? that’s my part naman na ‘di ba mahal? Ako na ‘yong gagawa non para sayo. I will show you how beautiful you truly are. Every. Single. Day.”

Chanyeol smiled.

“Just like what you always do sa’kin” At tinapos ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi niya sa pagsiil ulit ng halik sa mga labi ni Chanyeol.

“Ang galing lang diba Mahal? Don't you think it's amazing? Sa 7.7 bilyong tao sa mundo, ako yung minahal mo, ikaw yung minahal ko”

“Hala?” at sinundan pa ni Baekhyun ng malakas na tawa, sobrang seryoso na kasi ng kaharap. “7.7 Billion na ba mahal?”

“Mahal naman..” dudugsungan pa sana ni Chanyeol at magmamaktol, kaso nakita niya na kumukulo na ‘yong nakasalang nilang ulam kaya pinanggigilan at pinisil na lang niya ang kaliwang hita ni Baekhyun habang tumatayo.

Para namang nabunutan ng tinik si Baekhyun sa mga pinag-usapan nila ni Chanyeol, sa loob ng ilang taon nilang pagsasama never naman nilang kinalimutan na ipaalala sa isa’t isa kung gano nila kamahal at gaano kaimportante ang lahat. Pero ngayon, parang everything went right ika nga, everything came into the right places. 

_Everything’s making sense._

Mahal na mahal nga talaga nila ang isa’t isa.

Dahan dahan siyang bumaba sa pagkakaupo sa mesa at lumapit kay Chanyeol na nasa harap ng stove. Niyakap niya ito mula sa likod, at dahil hindi niya abot ang balikat nito para doon ipatong ang kaniyang ulo nagsettle na lang siya sa likod ng kili-kili nito. 

“Kahit naman yata walong bilyon o higit pa Mahal, ikaw at ikaw pa rin ‘yong pipiliin ko.” 

Katatapos lang ng graduation nina Chanyeol. Kung masaya si Baekhyun mas masaya ito, dahil bukod sa magkakaroon na siya ng degree, magkakaroon na din siya ng permanenteng trabaho sa tulong na rin ng favourite professor niya na nag-offer na ng trabaho sa kompanya nila kahit ba e-exam palang siya ng board.

Baekhyun always tell him na “walang Baekhyun Byun kung walang Chanyeol Park” pero para sa kaniya, baliktad ito “walang Chanyeol Park kung walang Baekhyun Byun”

_“Mahal! Finally!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol_

_Nakita niya ang pamilya niya sa may entrance ng hall, hindi naman sa pambabastos pero mas gusto rin talaga niyang puntahan muna si Baekhyun at yakapin._

_“Tama na iyak Mahal, tapos na o. Mamumula na naman ilong mo” Pagbibiro ni Chanyeol na kahit siya mismo ay nangingilid na din ang luha._

_“Congratulations Mahal” ani ni Baekhyun_

_Umiling si Chanyeol._

_“Sa atin Mahal. Congratulations sa atin. Natapos na tayo sa part na ito”_

_Nagyakapan ulit sila hanggang sa may tumikhim na sa tabi nila. Gusto sana lumayo ni Baekhyun para makapagusap sila Chanyeol at pamilya nito, nakausap na din naman ni Baekhyun ang mga ito kanina habang nagaganap ang ceremony._

_Pipigilan sana siya ni Chanyeol, pero mas mabilis ang Mama ni Chanyeol. Hindi na siya pinaalis. Hindi naman sila makakapunta doon kung hindi dahil na rin kay Baekhyun._

_Hindi niya ipagkakait sa pamilya nito na makita itong tumatanggap ng diploma. Karapatan din nila malaman. Kaya bukod sa mensahe niya kay Ate Yoora pinadalhan din niya ang mga magulang nito kahit lingid sa kaalaman ni Chanyeol._

Mas humigpit yong yakap ni Chanyeol sa binatang nasa ibabaw niya.

“I love you Mahal” 

“Hmm.. I love you too” at hinalikan ni Baekhyun ang dibdib ni Chanyeol.

“Let’s sleep?” He asked.

“Dito na lang ako” Baekhyun whined. After their intimate sesh gusto talaga niya lagi nasa ibabaw ni Chanyeol, gustong gusto kasi niya na napapakinggan yong mabilis na tibok ng puso nito hanggang sa unti unting babagal at makakatulog na sila parehas.

“Where’s your phone Mahal?” Ni-remind lang ulit ni Chanyeol “Maghahagilap ka na naman pag gising mo bukas.”

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ‘yong pag pout ni Baekhyun habang tinutulungang tumayo.

Wallet, keys at phone. Yan lagi nakakalimutan ni Baekhyun and Chanyeol will always remind him every morning bago pa man sila makalabas ng pinto. He often misplaced them din so Chanyeol see to it na ilalagay nya yun sa loob ng mini drawer near the bathroom door outside para don na lang unang i-check ni Baekhyun.

Lost and Found magical drawer kung tawagin ni Baekhyun kasi don niya lang makikita lahat kapag hindi na niya alam kung saan pa maghahanap.

Same scenario kapag gabi, bago pa man sila mahiga pinapaalala na ni Chanyeol yong phone ni Baekhyun dahil tuwing umaga natataranta na lang ito kapag biglang tumutunog yong phone niya at wala ito malapit sa kaniya.

Chanyeol laughed at the whiny Baekhyun, pabulong bulong pa na tinatamad daw siya maglakad. Mas lalong natawa si Chanyeol kaya gumanti si Baekhyun. Kinuha nito ang kumot na nakabalot sa kanilang dalawa at binalot sa sarili niya. Leaving Chanyeol stark naked on their bed. 

Nang makalabas si Baekhyun, Chanyeol counted on his head.

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..-

Napaaga yong bilang niya. Mas inaasahan niya yong tili o sigaw ni Baekhyun pero mga nagmamadaling tunog ng paa na tumatakbo ang nakinig niya.

Kung hindi siguro niya alam ang nangyayari, baka kumaripas na din siya ng takbo papunta kay Baekhyun. 

The moment Baekhyun appeared on the doorway, wala ng kumot na nakabalot sa katawan at namumula na naman ang ilong. He’s crying.

Hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol. Bumangon lang siya, binuksan ang mga braso at inaaya si Baekhyun.

Baekhyun wasted no time at halos liparin na ang pagitan nila. 

Yakap at halik ang muli nilang pinagsaluhan.

“Yes Chanyeol, I will” Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung pano pa siya nakapagsalita sa sobrang galak “I will marry you”

Marahang kinuha ni Chanyeol ang maliit na kahon sa kamay ni Baekhyun at binuksan. Kinuha niya ang singsing at sinuot sa daliri ni Baekhyun. 

Pinahid muna ni Baekhyun ang mga luha na kanina pa walang patid sa pagtulo matapos niyang buksan ang drawer at tinitigan ang singsing sa daliri niya. Sa halip kasi na phone ang makita niya, isang maliit na kahon at index card ang bumungad sa kaniya.

_[Be the Zig to my Zag_

_Let’s be Bert and Ernie forever_

_You see, I might always nag_

_But know that I’ll make you cry never_

_Marry me?]_

Hinalikan ulit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at pagkatapos ay tinitigan din ang singsing sa daliri nito. May mas igaganda pa pala ang kamay nito.

“Thank you for being the best part of me Mahal” 

**Author's Note:**

> Natapos mo? Thank you ^^
> 
> Thank you sa lahat ng nagbasa & sa mods, ang babait nyo po & thank you sa fest na ito. First timer here :)
> 
> At syempre, thank you nagbigay ng prompt. Sorry kung hindi man ito ay iyong ninanais :) pagpasensyahan mo na, be. Bukod sa prompt mo, thank you kasi na-discover ko 'yong song & believe it or not bukod sa sinave ko yong kanta, sinave din ako ng kanta. Thank you & Sorry ulit :3 The whole story is for you. muwah!
> 
> p.s  
> Si Bert & Ernie? Sila 'yong nasa Sesame Streets. <3


End file.
